Helmeppo
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Petty Officer Second Class Helmeppo (ヘルメッポ軍曹, Herumeppo Gunsō) was Axe-Hand Morgan's bratty son. He is now a Marine Chief Petty Officer under the command of Vice Admiral Garp. Appearance Helmeppo is a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. Originally he wore snappy violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand while his father was still in power. After his father Morgan was defeated he wore a standard marine "cabin boy" uniform. After extensive training with Garp however, he started wearing a white uniform with a pale green vest over it along with sporting longer hair and a rather odd looking pair of sunglasses and having a more muscular appearance compared to his original look. Personality Helmeppo was a coward who hid behind his father's wealth and power. Having a father who was powerful and greatly feared, he came to shun other people and see them as lower than himself. Whenever someone disagreed with him, he'd threaten to tell his father on them and have them killed. Though he was nowhere near as bad as his father, as Helmeppo became horrified when Morgan ordered him to kill a child. Despite this, Helmeppo loved his father and thought his father loved him back, until Morgan hit him after he gave him an order to kill Luffy who had punched him, at which reveals that Morgan thinks of Helmeppo as a worthless son who is not even worth hitting. After his father was kicked out, he lost access to all the luxurious life that he once held under his father's rank. He was forced to become a Chore boy alongside Coby and despite Coby's good nature and attempts to befriend him, he refused any of it. Part of him was still loyal for his father and when it came for him to be taken away, he was seen crying because his father was about to be killed. After being kidnapped by his own father and held hostage, Helmeppo disowned his father and started changing, becoming braver and less of a spoiled brat. Eventually after one event or another he and Coby become good friends. By the events of Water 7 Helmeppo is a changed person. Now a Commissioned Officer alongside Coby he continues his training in the Marines. His appearance has changed with his hair having grown to his shoulders and he now wears a pair of sunglasses. He was deeply (and comically) upset when Zoro and Luffy did not realize who he was One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Helmeppo goes unwelcomed when Zoro and Luffy don't know who he is. and seem equally upset when they didn't say goodbye to him either. Abilities and Powers Having trained alongside Coby in the Marines, Helmeppo has gained some measure of fighting ability. However, as a swordsman he was still no match for Zoro, his only opponent thus far. He may have, like Coby, learned Soru. Weapons Helmeppo is seen using two Kukri against Zoro when they met again in Water 7. '' One Piece manga'' - Chapter 432, Helmeppo pulls out two Kukri. History Living Under a Father's Shadow and Entering the Danger Helmeppo was Morgan's bratty son who lived off his wealth. He unleashed his wolf Soro on the townsfolk of the nearby town one day and Zoro killed it to defend Rika. In anger, Helmeppo had Zoro arrested for killing his pet, on the agreement that he had to go without food or water for one month and he would be allowed to go free.One Piece manga - Chapter 3, Zoro's agreement. Helmeppo caught Rika trying to give Zoro food twenty days later. He had her tossed over the wall of the Marine base after stomping on some Onigiri she had made (though luckily Luffy catches her). Later, Luffy overheard heard him bragging about going back on his promise to Zoro and Luffy hit him. Helmeppo ran back to his father to get him to kill Luffy only to have his father hit him for giving him orders. When Luffy invades the base to get back Zoro's swords, he uses Helmeppo as an unwitting guide and shield against the marines that come after him till Helmeppo faints. He is later seen holding Coby hostage in an attempt to stop Luffy from beating his father. The attempt fails however and he is taken out with a punch from Luffy. After Morgan is defeated, he does petty work for the Marine Base in Shell Town along with Coby, although, spurred by his loss of a luxurious life, he starts to warm up to Coby and eventually becomes his friend after disowning his father during Morgan's escape attempt (Coby had also saved his life by keeping the marines from firing on the boat Morgan and Helmeppo were on). During such time they meet Vice-Admiral Garp, who takes them to his own base on the Grand Line to watch over and helps guide their progress. As such, he becomes skilled in the use of kukri though Zoro still takes him down without any difficulty. He's far less arrogant than he used to be (even referring to himself as "that idiot who paraded on his father's power"). Marineford arc Along with Garp and Coby, he reported to Marine Headquarters in order to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen with Coby listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, he and Coby came to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't real brothers. He ran away from the battle along with Coby and witnessed A kainu's wrath on a marine who did the same. He and Coby then saw Luffy and company fall from the sky. Luffy's unconventional arrival at Marineford had both him and Coby stunned. When Sengoku announced that Luffy is Dragon's son, Helmeppo, along with Coby, is shocked to see that the Fleet Admiral decided to reveal such information. Moments before the arrival of Red-Haired Shanks he tries to help Coby to go on but Coby can't due to his emotions. When Coby tries to stop Admiral Akainu from killing more Marines and pirates with no will to fight, Helmeppo panics for the life of his friend, knowing that the Admiral wouldn't accept something like that from an underling. Major Battles *Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Garp *Helmeppo vs. Roronoa Zoro Translation and Dubbing Issues In the 4Kids version of the series, when Helmeppo holds a gun to Coby's head, the weapon was changed into a spring loaded hammer. However, the hammer was roughly edited and could be seen as a gun during a split-second. Trivia * He is the first Marine to appear in a cover of One Piece (he shares this with Tashigi and Coby) One Piece Manga - Chapter 580, Helmeppo's appearances on cover pages. Related Articles * Coby * Morgan * Monkey D. Garp References Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Marine Chore Boys Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Marine Chief Petty Officers